Prideful Rain
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Roy muses over his new loss as the rain falls around him. a short and sweet fic. royXed please review


_Prideful Rain_

Roy Mustang stood out in the rain all alone. He didn't seem to care or notice he was drenched from head to toe. There was nothing left inside of his body or that he could feel any longer. Roy had died today. The reason was quite clear to anyone who passed him by. A war had broken out and the issued papers had stated that Edward Elric had been ensnared in the heat of battle. A thin and weary smile surpassed his lips at the thought of Fullmetal. His hand instinct fully touched his lips almost caressing it gently. He had been there before and so many other places, the feel and touch of the other was intoxicating…and yet, he wouldn't find that sensual desire anymore.

The Colonel held his head low letting the water drip down his mane of wet hair not caring if he caught a cold as his mind was set on the past. He had known better to not do that, last time he had been on the verge of human transmutation but Maes had been there to stop him, and, as the thought crossed his mind, who would stop him now? Maes was long since dead and now his, Edward Elric was taken from him in a single moment. The fate of the world was cruel, crueler than most days. Roy had almost felt like a fool in love today when he had snuck the pint sized alchemist a kiss and telling him he would see him after this war was over. Another empty promise to add onto his shelf. He was a broken man…A broken heart.

Roy's gaze shifted from the ground where a puddle had started to form at his feet and upward to the sky bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the never ending rain of his misery. The hazed sun's glare seemed to try its best to shine for him, almost reminding the flame alchemist of Edward. Which once more brought his mind to the first time he and the Fullmetal had first done it and sickening enough, it had been raining like this. He could almost still taste the younger man's body against his own and how it seemed a perfect meld with one another.

"Get a hold of yourself," Roy muttered to himself even though he wouldn't be listening. He took a deep breath of air to only take in a cold one, leaving him still bitter inside his hollowed shell. He barely turned or noticed the sounds of boots splashing against the pavement of the ground. Roy didn't bother to take notice of the figure hidden by an umbrella coming towards him, if he had, he would have died on the spot. The familiar air and warmth emitting from the unknown person seemed to trigger something in Roy's senses. He knew that smell, the faint scent of cologne that always lingered in his office even when the person left and always stating he never worn any.

Roy Mustang turned slowly around to see the umbrella's bright and warm colors bellow out to him. The person underneath it he could not see, but yet, he knew as he tilted the umbrella upwards to reveal the one person he had thought he lost. Edward Elric's mouth titled into a smug smirk one that always before pissed Mustang off, but now upon seeing it once more brought all the warm memories and feelings rushing to him. Before Mustang could stop himself any further as he brought his lips crushing down to that all knowing smirk. The umbrella Edward had been holding fell limp in his hand as it fell to the ground as he felt the lips press against his own in a needy way. Neither spoke as words were useless in the matter now, only the touch of one another pressing against each other seemed to be enough. As each pass of tongue and mouth, it seemed to tell the other so much more than words would have been in explaining to why the papers had been wrong.

He held his lover closer in fear of losing him again. The rain how cold it felt before against his body now felt warm. He didn't care to hear what had happened. The only thing he did care for was that Edward was alive, and his once more to claim. Even in his weaken state he was able to still overpower the Fullmetal alchemist...even in the rain…

(A/N

This was written for a good friend of mine, her name is Ari. I wrote this since shes a Ed/Roy fan. I'm not really into all that much. So please tell me what you think of it. Thank you)


End file.
